soulmate (i hear you in my sleep)
by burpodeng
Summary: [JIKOOKMIN] soulmate!au / in which jimin can hear what his soulmate is hearing, at the most random times. / "Aku bersumpah kalau aku sampai dikeluarkan dari kelas karena kau tidak berhenti bicara dalam kepalaku-" / or, jimin loves iu but all he can hear is avenged sevenfold playing inside his head. until, you know, he doesn't.


soulmate!au | jikook

in which jimin can hear what his soulmate is hearing, at the most random times.

or, jimin loves iu but all he can hear is avenged sevenfold playing inside his head. until, you know, he doesn't.

.

* * *

Ide tentang memiliki belahan jiwa— _soulmate,_ kebanyakan orang sebut—tidak benar-benar membuat Jimin bersemangat tapi untuk bilang kalau ia tidak penasaran akan _soulmate_ nya adalah satu kebohongan besar. Maksudnya, selama dua puluh tahun ia hadir di atas bumi, semua orang di sekelilingnya sudah mendongengkan kisah tentang bagaimana seseorang bisa merasakan apa yang belahan jiwanya rasakan—secara harfiah. Ayahnya bercerita terkadang beliau melihat bayangan gaun-gaun di lemari dan taman bunga mawar walaupun saat itu beliau tengah duduk di depan televisi menonton berita jam sembilan malam. Bertahun-tahun kemudian, beliau bertemu dengan ibunya yang oh, sungguh sangat feminin dan (karena kefemininannya itu) menanam mawar di halaman rumah.

Rasanya indah sekali mendengarkan kisah romantis tentang dua orang yang berbagi banyak hal bahkan sebelum mereka bertemu. Jimin tidak menyangkal kalau terkadang (sangat terkadang) ia membayangkan akan mencium aroma vanilla (Jimin suka es krim vanilla, _mind you_ ) atau melihat bayangan ruangan asing yang penuh album IU (karena, halooo siapa _sih_ yang tidak suka IU?) yang mungkin saja milik _soulmate-_ nya.

Jadi ketika suatu hari ia mendengar petikan gitar yang melengking sangat keras, Jimin tidak punya pikiran apapun selain meneriaki Taehyung di kamar sebelah.

"Tae! Kecilkan volumenya!"

Suara _bass_ Taehyung terdengar sayup-sayup dibalik tembok kos dan pukulan drum. "Ups, maaf. Aku tidak tahu kamu punya telinga super sensitif."

Jimin mendengus dari atas ranjangnya, kembali menekuni modul yang terhampar di pangkuan. Setelah satu menit penuh mencoba memahami satu saja kalimat dari paragraf paling atas di halaman paling pertama BAB I, dan gagal dengan menyedihkan, Jimin mengerutkan alis. Suara musik yang luar biasa keras membuat kepalanya berdentum keras dan telinganya seperti hampir pecah.

Ini minggu ujian dan yang Jimin butuhkan adalah ketenangan tingkat tinggi agar ia bisa sepenuhnya memahami materi yang ia lewatkan karena latihan tari (dan bukan karena ia membolos untuk mengunjungi taman bermain yang baru buka seminggu lalu bersama Taehyung). Tapi minggu ujian juga berarti Taehyung yang menggila—dalam artian sebenarnya—karena tekanan dan stres.

Tampaknya kali ini, teman sehidup-sematinya itu memilih untuk menjadi pengikut setia aliran rock alternatif karena tidak mungkin ada aliran lain yang punya lengkingan gitar seperti yang baru saja ia dengar dalam lagunya.

Memutuskan untuk membawa Taehyung kembali ke jalan yang benar (yaitu petikan gitar yang lembut dan nada tiga tingkat IU), Jimin bangkit menuju kamar Taehyung dengan langkah berdebam.

Dia tidak perlu mengetuk pintu, tentu saja. Alih-alih Jimin langsung membuka pintu kamar Taehyung dengan kasar—demi efek dramatis, bukan karena dia marah atau apa—dan berkata dengan nada dibuat sefrustasi mungkin.

"Demi Tuhan, Tae! Kalau kamu _gak_ kecilkan volumenya sekarang juga, aku akan mencincang tubuhmu dan kuberikan pada anjingnya Namjoon untuk dimakan."

Yang diteriaki menoleh dari laptopnya, sepasang _earphone_ menempel di telinganya.

"Hm? Jimin?"

"A—," Jimin tidak tahu harus bilang apa. "Apa kamu pakai _earphone_ dari tadi?"

Taehyung mengangkat alis. "Tidak sampai kamu berteriak untuk mengecilkan volumenya. Serius deh, aku bahkan _gak_ menyetelnya lebih dari 50 persen, tapi kamu berteriak seolah-olah aku sedang menyetel musik rock dengan _mega-speaker_ atau semacamnya."

"Aku memang mendengar musik rock." Pikir Jimin.

"Kamu apa?"

Oh, ternyata dia mengucapkannya keras-keras.

"Aku— _well,_ aku tiba-tiba mendengar bunyi gitar yang sangat keras sampai kupikir ada orang yang menggelar konser di dalam kepalaku dan kupikir itu perbuatanmu jadi aku kesini untuk meneriakimu tentang sopan-santun tapi ternyata kamu tengah menonton Finding Dory dengan tenang, jadi, uh… maaf?"

Jimin menyengir kikuk, setengah malu setengah bingung karena di lantai kos yang ini hanya ada dia dan Taehyung (plus satu cewek yang selalu merengut tapi dia biasanya belum pulang jam segini). Masih dengan cengiran pahitnya, Jimin melangkah balik ke pintu kamar Taehyung, berniat kembali ke kamar dan belajar sebelum suara Taehyung menahan langkahnya.

"Astaga, Jimin."

"Apa."

"Akhirnya kamu _mendengar_ belahan jiwamu."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **soulmate (i hear you in my sleep)**

 _ **burpodeng**_

 **.**

* * *

"Sudah kubilang, itu bisa saja orang lain."

"Tapi hanya kamu yang bisa mendengarnya, Jimin."

"Itu karena telingamu tersumpal _earphone_."

"Aku bisa mendengarmu dari pintu, mustahil kalau aku tidak mendengar suara drum sekeras yang kamu bilang."

" _Well_ …,"

"Yang kemudian memberiku kesimpulan bahwa kamu dan _soulmate_ -mu akhirnya terhubung!"

"Tae, tolong _deh_ , ini belum tent—,"

" _Soulmate_?" Sebuah suara lain yang terdengar familiar di telinga Jimin menginterupsi percakapan tidak jelas yang ia punya dengan Taehyung.

"Jimin akhirnya berhasil membangun koneksi dengan _soulmate_ -nya." Taehyung menjawab cepat. Jimin mengerutkan alis.

"Bukan, _hyung._ _Taehyung_ _pikir_ aku berhasil membangun koneksi dengan _soulmate_ -ku." Koreksinya.

"Oh. Itu bagus." Cowok yang baru datang, yang sekarang turut bergabung di meja bundar café kecil ini merespon singkat.

Jimin, walau tidak sepenuhnya setuju dengan ide Taehyung, tetap merasa sedikit terluka karena kurangnya antusiasme. "Wow, Jin- _hyung_ , terima kasih banyak atas perhatianmu."

"Memangnya kamu mau aku bilang apa lagi?"

"Katakan pada Taehyung kalau yang aku dengar bukan seperti yang dia pikirkan."

"Bisa saja itu memang _soulmate-_ mu _._ " Seokjin berujar kalem.

"Itu _memang_ _soulmate_ -nya Jimin, _hyung_! Aku yakin seratus persen!"

Jimin menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik telapak tangan dan mengerang pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Taehyung benar? Apa _sih_ yang kamu dengar?"

Jimin menceritakan semuanya, dari awal tentang minggu ujiannya dan ketidakmampuannya mengejar pelajaran dan dentuman _bass_ yang tiba-tiba datang dan memenuhi kepalanya sampai ia secara harfiah merasa pusing luar biasa.

"Humm… sepertinya begitu."

"Begitu bagaimana?" Jimin bertanya, sebagian dari dirinya sedikit, hanya sedikit, berdebar menanti jawaban Seokjin. Separuh berharap ia _memang_ sudah menemukan _soulmate_ -nya, separuhnya lagi mencoba mengingkari kemungkinan kalau _soulmate_ -nya doyan lengkingan gitar alih-alih tiupan seruling yang lembut.

"Ya begitu. Taehyung benar soal kamu mendengar belahan jiwamu."

Jimin bahkan menghiraukan jeritan Taehyung tentang "Tuh, _'kan_! Kamu _sih_ tidak percaya!" karena: oh tidak, Jimin tidak siap punya _soulmate_ —belahan jiwa, apalah itu—yang kerjaannya mendengarkan musik metal berbau tindik dan _eyeliner_ tebal (dua hal itu yang Jimin pikirkan setiap mendengar musikrock, jangan salahkan dia kalau bayangan Taehyung di pesta _halloween_ SMA masih menghantuinya).

"Darimana _hyung_ tahu?" Taehyung menanyakan hal yang sama dengan yang Jimin punya di kepalanya saat ini.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku menebak." Seokjin lagi-lagi menjawab kalem, melemparkan senyum manis pada pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanannya. Jimin pura-pura tidak melihat si pelayan balik mengedipkan mata dan tersenyum genit. "Itu yang terjadi saat aku pertama kali berhubungan dengan Namjoon."

Dan, ya, Kim Seokjin adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang beruntung yang menemukan pasangannya di usia muda. _Much to Jimin's dismay_. Bukan berarti Jimin tidak menganggap mereka imut, _sih_.

"Maksudku, kalian tahu lah… mereka tidak selalu datang disaat yang tepat, para _soulmate_ itu."

Seokjin berbicara seolah ia sudah sangat ahli dalam hal ini disaat kenyataannya adalah ia baru bertemu Namjoon tiga bulan lalu dalam sebuah tragedi memalukan yang melibatkan Taehyung, hamburger ekstra keju dan uh, _pick-up line_ yang salah sasaran. Tidak selalu datang disaat yang tepat, memang, Jimin mengutip Seokjin.

"Aku pertama kali _mencium_ Namjoon saat aku sedang makan malam di rumah nenekku." Lanjut Seokjin setelah menyeruput minuman berwarna biru terang yang Jimin tidak mau tahu punya berapa persen glukosa di dalamnya. "Dan dia sedang buang air besar."

Taehyung memekik lirih di kursinya dan Jimin mendesis jijik. Seokjin hanya tersenyum miring, sudah tahu reaksi seperti apa yang akan dua anak ini berikan. "Bayangkan betapa tersiksanya aku saat itu, harus menahan semua makananku tetap di mulut disaat aku mencium bau yang—,"

" _HYUNG_!" Taehyung menjerit (hampir tidak cocok karena suaranya yang berat, Jimin harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tertawa) dan Jimin bersyukur karena Seokjin tidak jadi mengatakan apapun yang akan dia katakan.

"Poinku adalah, kamu masih beruntung yang kamu dengar pertama kali hanya secuil lengkingan gitar dan tabuhan drum, Jimin."

"Yang tanpa pikir panjang langsung dituduhkan padaku." Taehyung menyelip, tidak terlihat dendam karena kesalahan kecil itu, tapi tidak terlihat senang juga.

Jimin hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Bukan berarti aku tidak akan benar-benar memberikan dagingmu ke anjingnya Namjoonie- _hyung_."

"Tch, kamu terlalu mencintaiku untuk melakukannya." Taehyung mendecih lirih. "Lagipula Rapmon akan tahu kalau itu dagingku, dia _gak_ akan memakannya."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sekarang sudah seminggu sejak perbincangannya dengan Seokjin dan Jimin masih belum bisa pergi ke toilet tanpa bertanya-tanya apakah pasangan hidupnya bisa mendengar suara air yang berputar di jamban atau semacamnya. Sial. Sekarang Jimin tidak akan pernah bisa buang air dengan tenang.

Di sisi lain, untungnya, Taehyung juga tidak lagi mengungkit-ungkit masalah _soulmate_ seminggu terakhir ini. Mungkin karena sahabat berambut coklatnya itu juga disibukkan oleh ujian tengah semester. Lagipula, Jimin juga tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi setelah waktu itu. Dan Jimin sama sekali tidak kecewa karenanya.

Oke, mungkin sedikit gelisah. Tapi tidak kecewa.

 _Toh_ Jimin jadi bisa belajar dengan tenang, menghabiskan minggu ujiannya di antara tumpukan modul dan cangkir kopi yang isinya mentah-mentah tertelan demi menjaga matanya terbuka saat ia harus begadang mengejar materi. Tidak ada lengkingan gitar. Tidak ada suara drum. Tidak ada teriakan-teriakan vokalis yang melafalkan lirik seolah itu bukan bahasa manusia. _All is well_.

Sampai suatu siang, di ruang studi U-23, tiga puluh menit sebelum ujian hidrokarbonnya selesai, Jimin mendengarnya lagi. Kali ini tabuhan drum yang pendek dan cepat seperti bunyi langkah tentara yang sedang diteriaki komandannya. Dan Jimin tidak bisa tidak memikirkan bagaimana selalu ada satu detik jeda di antara rentetan tabuhan drum itu yang diisi dengan suara bass super nyaring dan membuat isi kepala Jimin bergetar di dalam sana.

 _Oke, fokus, Park Jimin, dua nomor terakhir,_ sebuah suara di sudut kepalanya yang tidak terisi bunyi bass berbisik. _Apa rumus umum dari rantai alifatik rangkap dua. Oke, kamu sudah belajar tentang ini, Jimin_.

HAHAHAHAHA.

Jimin terlompat, benar-benar terlompat, di bangku kuliahnya. Apa itu tadi? Siapa yang tertawa?

Ia menoleh ke sekeliling ruangan, yang ia dapati adalah wajah-wajah frustasi dan dahi yang berkerut bingung. Kemudian seolah sengaja mengingatkan Jimin, sebuah teriakan panjang dengan suara parau bergema di dalam kepala Jimin diiringi suara gitar yang tidak kalah nyaring.

Tanpa sadar, Jimin mengembuskan napas kasar. _Terkutuk soulmateku dan pilihan musiknya_ , jerit Jimin dalam hati.

Manik coklatnya yang terlapis kontak lens berwarna sama kembali melirik lembar jawaban. Oke, apa tadi rumus umum alkena?

 **.**

"Karena dia, aku _gak_ menjawab dua nomor terakhir di ujianku! Dan kamu tahu sendiri seberapa aku butuh nilai tinggi untuk menambal pertengahan semester kemarin!"

Taehyung mengedikkan bahu, berpura-pura tidak melihat kalau Jimin baru saja menyemburkan ludah ke dalam gelas minumannya sendiri. "Salahmu sendiri _gak_ benar-benar belajar pertengahan semester kemarin."

"Tae, kamu melewatkan poinku!" Jimin hampir—hampir—menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Intinya, aku _gak_ bisa hidup dengan modul setebal novel Harry Potter untuk dipelajari _dan_ orang yang terus-terusan menyorongkan musik rock ke dalam kepalaku setiap aku mencoba mempelajarinya!"

"Hmmm." Sahabatnya itu bergumam, berpikir tentang sesuatu yang Jimin sungguh berharap relevan dengan masalahnya. "Jadi apa kamu sudah mendengar suaranya?"

"Hah?"

" _Soulmate-_ mu, kamu sudah pernah dengar suaranya, belum?"

Jimin rasanya ingin menggigit Taehyung dan muka tanpa dosanya karena keluar dari topik (lagi), tapi Jimin berhasil menahannya dan malah menyemburkan, "Belum," sebagai jawaban.

"Humm." Taehyung menggumam lagi. "Aku penasaran apa _soulmate_ -mu juga bisa mendengarmu sewaktu-waktu."

" _Well_ , apapun yang ia dengar dariku _gak_ akan lebih buruk dari lagu yang hanya berisi teriakan dan lirik tidak jelas, _'kan_?"

"Siapa yang tahu," sahut Taehyung, "mungkin saja dia _gak_ sengaja mendengarmu saat sedang buang air besar."

Ugh, disaat Jimin sudah hampir bisa pergi ke toilet dengan tenang.

 **.**

Ketika Jimin sampai di kamar kosnya hari itu, dia pikir dua orang bisa bermain disini. Kalau _soulmate_ -nya bisa menjejali tengkoraknya dengan semua ribut-ribut gitar, Jimin juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama.

Karenanya, sebelum tidur, Jimin memastikan ia memasang album CHAT-SHIRE dalam mode _loop_ di winampnya sehingga hal yang ia dengar sebelum dan setelah tidur adalah suara lembut IU dan dentingan piano yang cerah nan ceria—mengingatkan Jimin akan padang rumput tak terbatas dan pelangi di langit. _Hah. Rasakan pembalasanku yang manis dan warna-warni_ , pikir Jimin sebelum merebahkan kepalanya (yang telah melalui banyak hal hari ini) diatas bantal.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Jimin tersentak bangun, gelagapan di atas ranjangnya. Dengan mata kiri terbuka dan yang kanan separuh tertutup, Jimin meraih ponsel dan mendapati angka 02:56 berkedip jenaka di layar.

 _Ugh_ , Jimin mengerang, dalam hati tentunya, karena mulutnya masih terasa kering—khas orang bangun tidur. Ini sudah kali ketiga dalam seminggu dimana Jimin terpaksa bangun karena suara-suara aneh—kali ini bunyi _gedombrengan_ drum yang tidak terdengar seperti drum alat musik tapi drum 'drum'. _Oke, tidak seburuk kali pertama_ , Jimin pikir, mengingat saat dimana ia terbangun tengah malam karena jeritan wanita. Jimin sempat berpikir si cewek cemberut di samping kamarnya sedang dirampok atau apa sampai ketika dua detik kemudian ia mendengar lengkingan yang mirip dengan sebelumnya, hanya saja bukan keluar dari mulut manusia. Coba tebak. Dari gitar listrik. Di dalam kepala Jimin.

Itu yang paling buruk dari mendengar _soulmate_ -mu, kamu mendengar apa yang mereka dengar seolah-olah suaranya berasal dari dalam kepalamu sendiri. Jadi tidak peduli seberapa keras Jimin menjepit kepalanya dalam bantal yang ditekuk, lengkingan gitar itu masih tetap ada. Sampai tiga jam kemudian.

Paginya Jimin berangkat kuliah dengan kantung mata setebal dompet Seokjin saat ia baru gajian.

Sepertinya besok pagi, atau lebih tepatnya _nanti_ pagi, Jimin akan berpenampilan sama seperti waktu itu.

Seriusan, siapa _sih_ makluk aneh yang mendengarkan lagu berisi jeritan cewek dan geraman maskulin dari vokalis yang suaranya serak di jam paling tidak wajar dalam sehari? Selama tiga jam tanpa henti pula. Disaat seperti ini, biasanya Jimin akan berlutut di atas tempat tidurnya dan memohon semoga _soulmate_ -nya bukan semacam remaja emo yang punya anting-anting di bibir dan tato hati di pergelangan tangan. Ew.

Tidak mau kalah, Jimin menyumpalkan _earphone_ -nya di kedua telinga dan menyetel _Knee_ -nya IU dalam volume penuh, membiarkan ayunan nada lembut itu bertabrakan dengan _genjrengan_ gitar yang kelewat agresif.

 _Yeah_ , Park Jimin akan menunjukkan musik yang sebenarnya.

Semua hal terasa bercampur aduk di dalam kepalanya untuk beberapa saat, karena jujur saja, menyetel lagu dalam volume penuh saat menggunakan _earphone_ bukan ide yang bagus (maksudnya, tentu saja Jimin cinta IU dan suaranya, hanya saja terkadang penyanyi cewek doyan melantunkan suara sopran yang tidak ramah terhadap telinga ber- _earphone_ ). Apalagi ditambah semua hentakan drum dan dengungan _bass_ yang membuat semua organ dalam Jimin terasa bergetar—seperti ketika kamu berdiri terlalu dekat dengan _speaker_ saat konser terbuka.

Tiga menit yang menyiksa, tapi kali ini Jimin tidak akan mengalah dan mendengarkan musik rock sampai pagi.

Sampai, _well_ , sampai akhirnya (akhirnya!) suara di dalam kepalanya berhenti dan hanya lirik dari lagu Sogyeokdong yang terdengar. Tersenyum puas atas kemenangan sepihaknya, Jimin tanpa sadar melantunkan lagunya keras-keras— _well_ , sekeras yang ia bisa tanpa membangunkan Taehyung di kamar sebelah, oh, dan si cewek cemberut di sisi yang lain juga.

Seandainya saja Jimin tidak terlalu asyik mendendangkan _single_ terbaru IU, ia akan mendengar suara napas yang teratur di dalam kepalanya (seperti suara orang yang sedang yoga atau semacam itu karena tidak ada yang melakukan yoga jam tiga pagi, intinya, Jimin akan tahu kalau _soulmate_ nya di seberang sana menjadi rileks karena suaranya—sayangnya Jimin tidak tahu).

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

'Pertempuran' via suara di dalam kepala itu berlanjut hingga sebulan lamanya. Jimin sampai hapal kapan ia harus menyumpalkan _earphone_ untuk mulai memutar semua lagu di ponselnya, berulang-ulang.

Jam tiga pagi, di akhir minggu, _soulmate_ -nya akan mulai menyetel lagu-lagu berisik berisi jeritan cewek dan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti geraman. Di hari Rabu dan Kamis, setiap pelajaran hidrokarbon, akan terdengar suara _gedombrengan_ drum yang sedikit berbeda, tidak terdengar seperti lagu dari iTunes—Jimin pikir _soulmate_ -nya punya latihan band atau semacam itu.

Tapi yang paling Jimin suka (bukan suka, mungkin lebih semacam "paling tidak dibenci") adalah setiap kali _soulmate_ -nya bernyanyi tanpa musik. Tanpa bunyi band-nya sebagai latar, tanpa dibarengi suara vokalis band rock terkenal (Jimin tahu karena dia pernah mendengar lagu yang sama terputar di toko kaset).

Suaranya bagus, _soulmate_ -nya itu. Bening dan kuat, Jimin pikir dia lebih cocok menyanyikan lagu ballad dibandingkan… _well_ , musik rock secara keseluruhan.

Dia selalu menyanyi di waktu yang paling _random_ , kadang ketika Jimin sedang sarapan, atau mandi (tidak, untung Jimin tidak sedang ingin buang air besar pagi itu), atau maraton film Disney di kamar Taehyung (Jimin berakhir dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, bukan salah Jimin kalau dia adalah tipe orang yang suka dengan suara bening, dan Taehyung protes setelah filmnya selesai karena: "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kamu masih bisa tersenyum disaat Elsa hampir kehilangan adik satu-satunya!").

Tapi akhir-akhir ini, _soulmate_ -nya selalu bernyanyi disaat Jimin sudah berbaring di ranjang dengan gigi tersikat dan kaki-tangan tercuci. Seolah-olah ia tahu, seolah-olah ia sengaja menyanyikan _lullaby_ untuk Jimin— _well,_ kemungkinan besar tidak, tapi biarkanlah Jimin berfantasi. Di malam-malam seperti itu (yang lebih sering terjadi daripada tidak), Jimin melupakan _earphone_ dan _single_ baru IU yang menunggu untuk didengarkan dan jatuh tertidur dengan suara bening yang khas menempel di kepalanya.

Yang mengejutkan, Jimin baru sadar tiga hari yang lalu kalau lagu yang ia dengar sebelum tidur selama dua minggu terakhir adalah lagu yang sama. Biasanya Jimin hanya terfokus pada suara bening penyanyinya dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana suara itu jika berbicara normal alih-alih menyanyi. Tapi seperti yang terjadi saat kamu mendengarkan sesuatu secara berulang-ulang, nada dan liriknya menyangkut di kepala.

Tiba-tiba saja tanpa sadar Jimin sudah menggumamkan lagu kesayangan _soulmate_ -nya itu dengan lirik sekadarnya (sebanyak yang dia dapat menggunakan kemampuan Bahasa Inggrisnya yang… uh…).

"Jimin?"

Jimin mendongak dari Ms. Word yang baru terisi setengah halaman. "Hm?"

"Aku tidak tahu kamu mendengarkan Avenged." Taehyung menyeletuk sambil memainkan bolpoin di antara ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Tipikal Kim Taehyung kalau sudah bosan belajar.

"Aven-apa?"

"Avenged. Avenged Sevenfold? Halo, band yang lagunya baru saja kamu nyanyikan?"

Jimin menggaruk kepala. "Aku menyanyikannya, ya? Aku _gak_ sadar."

"Tck," Taehyung mencibir, "iya, dan yang barusan kamu nyanyikan adalah lagu terhebat sepanjang masa."

"Tae, kamu bilang lagu _Let It Go_ itu lagu terhebat sepanjang masa."

"Memang! _Well_ , uh… setidaknya sampai aku teringat kalau pernah ada lagu berjudul _Seize the Day_."

"Oh." Jimin mengerutkan bibir, membuat catatan kecil di otaknya untuk mengunduh lagu itu nanti. "Habisnya dari semua hal yang aku dengar di dalam kepalaku, lagu itu yang paling tidak… err… berisik? Lagipula lagu ini yang paling sering dinyanyikan, mungkin ini lagu kesukaannya?"

"Tunggu. Kamu dengar lagu ini dari _soulmate_ -mu?!" Taehyung tiba-tiba terduduk dari posisi telungkupnya.

Jimin mengangguk pelan.

"Itu keren, Jimin! Aku harus bersahabat dengan dia! Astaga, dari semua orang yang kita berdua kenal, akhirnya ada yang punya selera musik sama denganku!" Taehyung menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan mata berbinar dan Jimin jadi heran kenapa sahabatnya lebih antusias untuk bertemu dengan _soulmate_ -nya dibanding Jimin sendiri—bukan berarti Jimin tidak _kebelet_ ingin bertemu, _sih_.

"Tapi, Tae, kamu _gak_ pernah suka musik _rock_."

"Oh, _please_ ," sahabatnya itu memutar mata, "aku penggemar berat Nirvana waktu SMA, ingat?"

Jimin tiba-tiba teringat dandanan Taehyung ketika pesta _halloween_ di tahun senior mereka.

"Uh, iya, _sih_ …,"

"Ah, aku rasanya seperti bernostalgia ke masa lampau yang indah dan penuh warna. Aku _gak_ menyangka ada orang yang masih mendengarkan _Seize the Day_ di zaman penuh " _shy shy shy_ " seperti sekarang ini." Taehyung bergumam, senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Jimin jadi ikut tersenyum, entah karena kalimat Taehyung yang berlebihan atau karena parodi buruk dari _girlband_ terkenal (seingat Jimin, TWICE menyanyikan bagian itu dengan imut). Atau mungkin karena ia tahu sahabat baik dan pasangan hidupnya akan berteman akrab.

"Hei, Tae."

"Apa."

"Mau bantu aku menghapal dan menyanyikan lagu ini dengan benar?" Jimin tersenyum miring, tiba-tiba merasa antusias.

"Oh, apapun yang bisa menjauhkan aku dari teori Perang Dunia II." Taehyung melirik miris pada modul sejarah yang terhampar di pangkuannya. Jimin tersenyum makin lebar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sudah hampir seminggu Jimin tidak mendengar apapun di dalam kepalanya. Tidak ada jeritan cewek tengah malam atau tabuhan drum di Rabu siang. Bukan berarti Jimin keberatan soal itu, tapi tidak mendengar mereka berarti juga tidak ada nyanyian bening sebelum tidur.

Jadi malam ini ketika Jimin berbaring di ranjangnya—mencoba membuat matanya tetap terbuka dengan membaca apapun yang muncul di _timeline_ twitter—dan tetap tidak ada nyanyian yang ditunggunya, Jimin menyerah.

Ia mengubah posisinya sedikit dan mencoba untuk tidak bertanya-tanya kenapa suara di dalam kepalanya tiba-tiba hilang. _Halo, soulmate, bukankah seminggu adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk absen mendadak?_ , batin Jimin.

Kemarin Seokjin bahkan menegurnya terang-terangan karena Jimin yang pikirannya terlihat sedikit… terganggu (kata-kata Seokjin, bukan Jimin). Sebenarnya sudah hampir seminggu juga Jimin uring-uringan karena masalah ini. Tapi ketika Taehyung menanyakan apa masalahnya, tentu saja Jimin bilang ini semua karena hasil ujian hidrokarbonnya kemarin (dan bukan karena ia rindu suara _soulmate_ -nya atau apa, huh, yang benar saja).

Dengan bibir separuh merengut, Jimin tanpa pikir panjang menyanyikan lagu yang sudah terlalu familiar di telinganya. Lagu yang selama ini dinyanyikan _soulmate_ -nya sebelum tidur.

" _Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost, it's empty and cold without you here…,_ "

Jimin melirik sudut kanan layar ponselnya yang punya retakan kecil. Jam 1 dini hari. Sudah satu setengah jam dari jam tidur normal Jimin.

" _But I'm too young to worry_ …,"

Jimin terdiam. Lupa. Menghembuskan napas berat, Jimin harap ada _soulmate_ -nya disini untuk mengingatkan apa lirik selanjutnya. Oke, setelah semua ini, malam tanpa musik rock jadi terasa terlalu sepi—alih-alih normal.

Berpikir ia bisa ingat lirik lanjutannya, Jimin mengulang lagunya dari awal.

"Suaramu bagus." Sebuah suara terdengar, begitu dekat tapi begitu jauh.

"Oh, terima kasih." Jimin tersenyum, mengucapkannya dengan nada serendah hati mungkin padahal ia mengiyakan dalam hati, seperti yang biasa Jimin lakukan tiap kali dapat pujian.

Eh. 'Suaramu bagus'?

Tunggu.

Siapa tadi yang barusan bicara?

 _Shit, shit, shit_. Jimin terlonjak duduk di ranjangnya, menyalakan lampu kamar secepat yang ia bisa sambil menyambar ponsel, berjaga-jaga kalau ia harus menelepon polisi karena kasus _break-and-enter_ atau semacamnya. Tapi tidak ada siapapun di kamarnya.

Taehyung, kah…? Tentu saja bukan, Jimin mengusir pikiran itu dari kepalanya. Dia terlalu hapal suara Taehyung untuk terkejut karenanya.

" _A melody, a memory, or just one picture_ , omong-omong." Suara itu datang lagi.

"Hah?" Oke, suara Jimin bergetar sekarang. Kupingnya hampir tidak mengenali suaranya sendiri, hampir tidak terdengar malah.

"Lanjutan lagunya, duh."

Kesadaran menyiram Jimin seperti air es diguyurkan di atas kepala. Ini _soulmate_ -nya. Astaga. Ini _soulmate-_ NYA bicara padanya! Jimin rasanya ingin melompat-lompat di kasur karena kaget, gugup dan senang disaat yang sama.

"Maaf ya kalau aku bukan penggemar lagu-lagu rock." Ujar Jimin pada kamarnya yang kosong, rasanya aneh bicara sendiri seperti ini—seperti bicara dengan seseorang via telepon, hanya saja tanpa telepon.

 _Soulmate_ -nya terkekeh pelan. Astaga, astaga, suara kekehannya saja merdu. Jimin menekan telapak tangannya yang tiba-tiba berkeringat ke dada, siapa tahu bisa membantu menurunkan detak jantung.

"Tidak semua yang kudengarkan rock melulu, tahu. Ada macam-macam jenisnya, alternatif, progresif, grincore, heavy metal—,"

"Semuanya terdengar sama di telingaku." Jimin menjawab lagi, berusaha menjaga volumenya tidak terdengar oleh Taehyung (karena dia tidak mau dianggap punya kebiasaan bicara waktu tidur, cukup Taehyung saja, terima kasih) tapi masih tertangkap oleh indera pendengarnya ( _well, soulmate_ -nya tidak akan mendengar jawabannya kalau Jimin sendiri tidak mendengarnya).

"Setidaknya aku tidak mendengarkan lagu dari satu penyanyi yang sama." _Soulmate_ -nya membalas lagi, suaranya lebih lirih kali ini, mungkin dia juga tidak ingin dianggap aneh karena bicara sendiri waktu tengah malam. Dan Jimin tidak bisa berhenti berpikir kalau _soulmate_ -nya punya sedikit aksen Busan di tiap ujung kalimatnya, tidak terlalu jelas memang, tapi cukup jelas bagi Jimin untuk bertanya-tanya apakah _soulmate_ -nya tinggal di Busan karena wow, itu berarti mereka bisa bertemu tiap Jimin libur semester.

Oke, melenceng dari topik. Apa tadi dia bilang?

" _Excuse you_ , IU itu luar biasa. Bukan salahku kalau kamu _gak_ bisa membedakan mana musik yang bagus dan mana yang tidak. Tapi tenang saja, aku _gak_ akan memusuhimu hanya karena kamu _gak_ suka lagu Sogyeokdong."

 _Soulmate_ -nya terkekeh lagi. "Siapa bilang aku _gak_ suka? Sebenarnya aku pikir beberapa diantaranya lumayan enak didengar."

Eh? Jimin harus bilang itu bukan jawaban yang dia harapkan. Tadinya dia pikir mereka akan berdebat tentang aliran musik masing-masing (Jimin bahkan sudah menyiapkan belasan argumen tentang "Mengapa IU Lebih Baik Dibandingkan Greenday" dan tidak, Jimin tahu Greenday karena tidak sengaja membaca tabloid berisi artikel mereka, bukan karena ia berkonsultasi pada Taehyung tentang band-band barat beraliran rock). Tapi kalau _soulmate_ -nya terus-menerus mengeluarkan pendapat bijak seperti barusan, Jimin pikir mereka bisa saja akrab dengan cepat.

"Jadi kamu suka?" Jimin tanpa sadar tersenyum menang.

Hening untuk beberapa saat, sampai, "…hanya kalau kau yang menyanyikan."

' _Hanya kalau kau yang menyanyikan'_ , Jimin mengulang kalimatnya dalam hati. Wow, _soulmate_ -nya lumayan jago menggombal.

"Oke, aku minta maaf, tapi aku harus menanyakan ini…," Jimin—dengan sangat kentara—mencoba memutar arah pembicaraan karena jantungnya berdebar dengan kecepatan tidak normal saat ini.

" _Go for it_."

"Apa kamu… eng… punya tato hati di pergelangan tangan? Atau tindik di bibir?"

 _Soulmate_ -nya tertawa lagi. "Ya ampun, kau lucu, _deh_."

Astaga, astaga, dia bilang Jimin _lucu_.

Apa maksudnya itu? Apa dia sedang mengejek Jimin atau yang dimaksud adalah lucu yang sesungguhnya?

"Jadi kamu punya tidak?"

"Kau pikir aku remaja emo yang separuh wajahnya tertutup poni dan pakai spidol papan tulis sebagai _eyeliner_ , ya?"

"Memangnya bukan?"

"Apa kau lebih suka aku begitu?"

"Tentu saja _enggak_!"

"Kalau begitu aku bukan," _soulmate_ -nya terkekeh lagi, terdengar terlalu menikmati pembicaraan dengan Jimin (bukan berarti Jimin tidak, _sih_ ), "tapi aku memang punya tindik, dua di telinga kanan dan satu di telinga kiri."

"Baguslah. Aku tidak keberatan dengan _ear-piercing_." Jimin mencubit pelan tindiknya sendiri diantara telunjuk dan ibu jari.

Jimin meraih ponselnya, jam dua pagi. Oke, besok dia punya kelas jam sembilan tapi percakapan dengan _soulmate_ -nya terlalu seru untuk dilewatkan. Lagipula profesornya tidak bisa membuat jantung Jimin lompat-lompat dalam artian bagus begini (satu-satunya waktu Jimin pernah _deg-degan_ karena beliau adalah saat hasil ujian dibagikan).

"Sudah larut. Bukannya _hyung_ punya kelas pagi besok? Eh, nanti, maksudku."

Jimin tidak tahu ia harus terkejut karena _soulmate_ -nya tahu jadwal kuliahnya atau karena, " _Hyung_?"

"Eh, anu—," Untuk suatu alasan, _soulmate_ -nya terdengar _gelagapan_.

"Darimana kamu tahu aku seorang _hyung_?"

"Eng… aku mungkin saja mendengar _hyung_ mengobrol tentang ultah ke-21 Oktober nanti…?"

Oh. Jimin mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Taehyung dan Seokjin minggu lalu.

"Dan sebelum _hyung_ bertanya, tiap Kamis pagi aku sering mendengar suara bapak-bapak bicara tidak jelas tentang persentase karbon di udara dan semacamnya dan itu menjengkelkan setengah mati tapi aku tanpa sengaja jadi hapal kalau _hyung_ punya kuliah jam segitu."

Kali ini giliran Jimin yang terkekeh, tiba-tiba merasa kalau _soulmate_ -nya hanya remaja biasa yang doyan merajuk dan bercerita tanpa henti. "Kamu imut sekali."

"Err… terima kasih…?"

Ya ampun, _soulmate_ -nya memang benar-benar imut.

Tapi tunggu, Jimin jadi sadar akan sesuatu. "Tunggu dulu, kamu tahu jadwal kuliahku tapi tetap bersikeras menyetel albumnya Radiohead?"

" _Hyung_ ~," Setelah dipikir-pikir, suara _soulmate_ -nya memang terdengar muda, "aku mana betah kalau harus mendengarkan mata kuliah seperti itu."

 _Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, sih, aku saja sering tidak betah_ , pikir Jimin, tapi kalimat itu ditahannya di lidah.

"Tapi, Jimin- _hyung_ , darimana _hyung_ tahu itu lagu Radiohead?"

Uh-oh. Jimin tidak mungkin mengaku kalau ia sudah membaca semua majalah lama Taehyung saat sahabatnya itu masih jadi _groupie_ -nya Nirvana, _'kan_?

"Hei, darimana kamu tahu namaku, Bocah?" _Bagus, Jimin, pengalih perhatian yang bagus_ , pujinya dalam hati, dan ya, Jimin pikir memuji diri sendiri bukan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Aku sering mendengar _hyung_ ngobrol dengan teman-temannya _hyung_ , oke? Setidaknya sudah puluhan kali aku mendengar mereka memanggil namamu."

"Aku heran kenapa aku _gak_ mendengar yang seperti itu, yang aku dengar darimu hanya bunyi kaleng dipukul yang kamu sebut musik."

"Bukan salahku kalau _hyung_ _gak_ bisa membedakan mana musik yang bagus dan mana yang tidak." _Soulmate_ -nya membalas cepat, 'jengkel' melekat erat di tiap silabel.

Oke, mungkin Jimin sedikit keterlaluan karena menyebutnya 'kaleng dipukul', tapi bukan berarti dia bisa seenaknya meniru kalimat Jimin begitu.

"Dan kalau _hyung_ pikir cuma _hyung_ yang tersiksa, bayangkan aku yang harus mendengar _hyung_ menghapal unsur-unsur transisi plus nomor atomnya selama dua jam lebih!"

Jimin memang selalu serius jika itu menyangkut belajar, tapi siapa sangka _soulmate_ -nya harus ikut tersiksa tiap Jimin punya ujian? Mungkin disitulah inti dari _soulmate_ , bukan begitu?

"Oke, Bocah. Bendera putih." Jimin mengangkat kedua tangan dalam gestur menyerah sebelum kemudian sadar kalau _soulmate_ -nya tidak bisa melihatnya, jadi ia menurunkan tangannya pelan-pelan, merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"Humm," Jimin bisa _mendengar_ nya memanyunkan bibir, "jangan panggil aku 'bocah', _hyung_. Aku hanya lebih muda dua tahun."

"Kalau begitu, mungkin kamu harus menyebutkan namamu." _Smooth, Park Jimin_ , pikir Jimin lagi.

"Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook."

 _Jungkook_ , Jimin tersenyum, namanya terasa asing dan familiar di saat yang sama. Tiap hurufnya bergema bahkan saat Jimin mencoba tidur dini hari itu.

 **.**

"Jimin- _ah_." Taehyung memulai percakapan saat mereka berdua menuruni tangga kos esok harinya—bersiap pergi ke kampus.

"Apa."

"Aku _gak_ pernah tahu kamu sering bicara waktu tidur."

"Itu karena aku _memang_ _gak_ bicara waktu tidur."

"Hmm?" Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "lalu apa yang tadi malam kudengar, ya? Aku yakin _kok_ aku mendengarmu bicara tentang kaleng yang dipukul dan semacamnya…,"

Jimin diam saja sepanjang perjalanan.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Jungkook sekarang ada di tahun terakhir SMA dan akan segera berpisah dengan Kim- _ssaem_ yang sering menghukumnya karena alasan yang sengaja dicari-cari. Jungkook punya dua anjing, keduanya Yorkshire Terrier—dia dulu punya satu ekor St. Bernard, sebelum kakak laki-lakinya (yang sering memanggil Jungkook 'Si Muka Siput') membawanya ke Haenam untuk istrinya.

Jungkook pernah ikut kelas menari hip-hop selama setahun. Dia bukan koki yang baik tapi Jungkook lihai memanggang daging. Jungkook suka pelajaran Bahasa Inggris tapi dia tidak pandai Bahasa Inggris. Jungkook tidak suka Matematika dan dia tidak pandai Matematika juga.

Makanan kesukaan Jungkook adalah—

"—semua hidangan yang tidak ada timunnya, kamu sudah ceritakan itu tiga kali dalam seminggu ini, Jimin."

"Aku tahu, _'kan_? Aku dan Jungkook baru mengobrol seminggu dan aku sudah tahu kalau dia pernah menangis semalaman karena kakaknya memaksanya makan siput rebus. Makanya dia dipanggil Si Muka Siput."

" _Yeah_ , tentu saja. Semuanya menarik dan menyenangkan, tapi dia bukan _soulmate_ -ku, halooo, lebih baik kamu simpan 101 fakta tentang Jeon Jungkook di buku harianmu atau apa karena aku sama sekali _gak_ tertarik mendengarnya."

" _Hyung_ _gak_ seru. Aku tahu harusnya aku cerita pada Taehyung saja."

Seokjin mengibaskan tangan, seolah-olah berkata kalau Taehyung sebenarnya juga tidak ingin mendengarkan racauan Jimin tentang Jungkook. "Omong-omong kemana anak itu? Tumben sekali dia _gak_ terlalu bersemangat untuk segelas caramel latte."

"Umm," Jimin menyeruput jus stroberinya, "Tae bilang dia akhir-akhir ini sibuk belajar menyetir dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ , mungkin karena itu."

"Oh."

"Iya." Jimin menyeruput jusnya lagi, menggigit ujung sedotannya sambil berpikir bagaimana cara paling baik untuk menanyakan pada Seokjin tentang 'bertemu _soulmate_ -mu secara _real_ ' karena Taehyung sudah mulai rewel soal itu ("Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya, Jimin? Aku _gak_ sabar ingin menunjukkan semua koleksi album Nirvanaku!") dan, _well_ , mungkin Jimin juga sedikit, agak, tidak begitu penasaran dengan wajah Jungkook.

"Apa kalian sudah buat janji bertemu?" Seokjin bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Huh? Siapa? Taehyung?" Jimin tanpa sadar melotot, kaget karena lamunannya dibuyarkan tiba-tiba. "Taehyung _'kan_ sudah tahu kita selalu berkumpul disini tiap Jum'at, _hyung_."

"Bukan Taehyung, Bodoh. Si cowok Jungkook itu."

Jimin manyun. "Belum. Aku bahkan _gak_ tahu dimana dia tinggal."

"Bukannya kamu bilang dia orang Busan? Pastinya kalian bisa bertemu kalau kamu pulang ke rumah, _'kan_?"

"Tadinya aku pikir begitu, tapi Jungkook bilang dia hanya tinggal di Busan sampai umur empat belas dan aku _gak_ pernah menanyakan lagi soal itu."

"Tapi apa dia tahu kalau kamu tinggal di Seoul?"

Jimin mengangguk, tersenyum kecil mengingat percakapannya dengan Jungkook. "Dia hanya tahu aku kuliah di Universitas Seoul dan doyan _nongkrong_ di café seberang gedung tiap Jum'at sore."

"Kalian sudah saling berbagi banyak hal, eh?" Seokjin menyeringai, melambaikan tangan ke belakang punggung Jimin. Taehyung sudah datang.

" _Well_ , Jungkook teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

" _On a night when everyone's asleep, deep in thought, I'm sitting alone… Still awake as I'm unable to let go of the day that has passed-_ ,"

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar Jungkook menyanyikan _Knee_ di dalam kepalanya. Tapi mau tak mau, ia larut juga ke dalam suara Jungkook yang lembut dan menghanyutkan.

"- _am I waiting for someone or are there things left to be settled?_ " Jimin melanjutkan lagunya, menyukai bagaimana suaranya sedikit lebih tinggi dibanding suara Jungkook sehingga mereka membentuk duet yang enak didengar.

"Oh, _hyung_? _Hyung_ sedang mendengarku sekarang?"

Jimin tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. "Memangnya kenapa."

"Tidak apa-apa, _sih_ … Hanya saja," Jimin mendengar Jungkook menghela napas, "aku tidak mendengar _hyung_ tiga hari terakhir ini. Aku sedikit _kangen_."

"Hah." Walaupun tidak ada orang di kamar kosnya yang lampunya sudah padam, Jimin tetap berusaha menyembunyikan panas di wajahnya dengan menekan pipinya ke bantal.

"Jadi bagaimana presentasimu kemarin, _hyung_? Apa profesor yang mirip kura-kura itu meluluskanmu atau apa."

Jimin tidak langsung menjawab, sibuk menahan kekehan senang karena, Jungkook ingat semua hal yang pernah diceritakan Jimin (bahkan ketika itu adalah sesuatu yang sepele seperti wajah dosennya yang mirip hewan laut) dan Jungkook tidak pernah absen menanyakan hal-hal kecil seolah-olah ia harus tahu semua keseharian Jimin.

"Hm. Nilaiku cukup memuaskan sampai-sampai aku mentraktir Taehyung _samgyupsal_ saking senangnya."

Jungkook ikut terkekeh di dalam kepalanya. "Lalu kapan _hyung_ akan mentraktirku?"

"Entah," Jimin mengerutkan bibir, akhir-akhir ini Jungkook sering memberi sinyal-sinyal tentang 'mereka bertemu' dan Jimin tidak tahu haruskah dia gembira atau khawatir karena hal itu, "mungkin kalau kamu sudah punya cukup keberanian untuk mendatangiku di kampus."

Jimin tahu permintaannya sedikit berlebihan mengingat dia bahkan tidak tahu dimana Jungkook tinggal. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Jungkook tinggal di Gwangju sementara kampus Jimin ada tepat di tengah-tengah kota Seoul? Mendatangi Jimin akan memakan waktu lima jam dan Jimin yakin itu bukan hal yang Jungkook butuhkan di tahun terakhir SMA-nya.

Tapi Jungkook menjawab, "Tunggu saja," dan Jimin sempat lupa bernapas untuk beberapa detik.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Tapi, _hyung_ ~"

Jimin mendongak dari panci berisi air mendidih dan ramen saat suara Jungkook menggema di kepalanya. Akhir-akhir ini durasi Jimin mendengar Jungkook dan sebaliknya sudah semakin berkurang dan jarang. Jimin tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu, tapi Jimin bisa bilang kalau ia sedikit (lumayan banyak, sebenarnya) terganggu karena itu.

Maksudnya, apa yang terjadi dengan _lullaby_ sebelum tidurnya?

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia tampan? Dan kaya? Dan punya banyak teman-teman keren?" Suara Jungkook terdengar lagi.

"Berarti dia _gak_ akan mengakuimu karena kecewa dengan muka siputmu." Sebuah suara lain menggema di kepala Jimin dan dia bisa mendengar Jungkook mengembuskan napas jengkel.

Ini pertama kalinya Jimin mendengar Jungkook bicara dengan orang lain dan hal ini terasa agak adil mengingat Jungkook sudah sering 'menguping' diskusi rahasianya dengan Taehyung. Jadi seperti yang Jungkook biasa lakukan, Jimin memilih diam saja, mencoba fokus pada memasak ramennya dengan benar dan mendengarkan Jungkook tanpa terdengar.

"Ck. Aku masih SMA, _hyung_. Bagaimana kalau dia menganggapku anak kecil? Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku tidak cukup keren untuk dikenalkan pada teman-temannya? Bagaimana kalau ada anak kuliahan yang lebih dewasa dan lebih kaya dan lebih cerdas dari aku?"

"Tentu saja ada banyak, Kook," orang yang dipanggil ' _hyung_ ' menjawab tidak acuh, "kamu _'kan_ hanya bocah SMA ingusan yang bangkrut dan _gak_ pernah dapat nilai lebih dari delapan di Matematika. Tentu saja ada banyak cowok kuliahan yang lebih keren darimu."

Jungkook mendengus. Jimin terkikik geli mendengarnya. " _Hyung gak_ membantu sama sekali, tahu?"

"Aku memang _gak_ berniat membantumu," ' _hyung_ '-nya Jungkook membalas, kemudian menambahkan, "tapi kalau dia memang seperti yang kamu ceritakan, dia sepertinya sama-sama jatuh-bangun terhadapmu, Jungkook- _ah_."

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Alih-alih yang Jimin dengar selanjutnya adalah intro dari _Twenty-three_ dan dia hampir menjerit karena, wow, Jungkook akhirnya mendengarkan IU juga.

" _Hyung_ pikir begitu?" Suara Jungkook terdengar samar-samar diantara lirik yang kelewat jujur.

"Kenapa tidak kamu cari tahu sendiri, hm?"

Jimin tidak sempat mendengar jawaban Jungkook karena kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa kosong, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal diantara lipatan otaknya dan berhasil disedot keluar.

Mendecak kecewa, Jimin bertanya-tanya mengapa ia tidak bisa mendengar Jungkook sesering dulu.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Taehyung terlambat lagi, _hyung_?" Jimin meletakkan—setengah melempar—ranselnya ke bangku kosong di hadapan Seokjin. Jimin langsung melorot di kursinya setelah tiga detik duduk tegak, semua projek akhir semester ini mulai membuat matanya berkunang-kunang di siang bolong.

"Humm…," Seokjin melirik Jimin lewat ekor mata, masih terlalu sibuk menyeruput Cola, "biar kutelpon."

 _Jin-hyung tidak pernah minum soda_ , Jimin pikir, matanya mengikuti gerakan Seokjin yang meraih i-phone barunya dan mengetikkan sesuatu sebelum menempelkannya ke telinga.

"Sejak kapan _hyung_ minum soda?" Jimin bertanya, lebih karena tidak tahan diam saja dibanding karena penasaran.

Seokjin menyeringai kecil. "Entahlah. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ingin minum Cola, penasaran kenapa Taehyung suka sekali dengan tumpukan gula yang dicairkan begini."

Jimin mendengus kecil, tentu saja alasannya sederhana (terlalu sederhana sampai jadinya menggelikan), apa lagi yang bisa dia harapkan dari Seokjin.

"Uh? Yoongi?"

Jimin mendongak saat menyadari bukan Taehyung yang bicara dengan Seokjin di telepon. Baru saja Jimin ingin melontarkan godaan tentang Taehyung dan Yoongi yang secara teknis sudah seperti orang menikah, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara rem berdecit. Nyaring. Jimin pikir telinganya bisa saja berdarah saking _cempreng_ -nya suara yang ia dengar barusan, seolah-olah ada mobil di dalam kepalanya.

Seolah-olah suaranya ada di dalam kepalanya.

 _Suaranya ada dalam kepalanya_. Jimin terpaku, lupa bernapas dan berkedip untuk sepersekian detik, sebenarnya, Jimin benar-benar lupa cara memfungsikan seluruh tubuhnya. Samar-samar—hampir tidak terdengar—Jimin mendengar teriakan cewek-cewek (tapi kali ini bukan dari lagu A7X yang biasa diputar Jungkook) dan beberapa orang menyumpah dengan lirih.

Panik langsung menyergap, seolah-olah ada listrik yang mengalir dari ujung kakinya sampai ujung rambut. _Jungkook, kah…?_ Pikir Jimin. Ia menoleh ke sekeliling untuk memastikan, tidak ada apapun yang terjadi diluar sana, pasti suara itu berasal dari dalam kepalanya. Dari Jungkook.

 _Shitshitshit_ , Jimin ingin menangis saking kaget dan paniknya, suara rem yang berdecit masih terngiang walaupun ia sudah tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi di dalam kepalanya yang mendadak pusing.

"Jungkook- _ah_ …? Jungkookie?" Jimin memanggil, suaranya bergetar dan hati-hati, "Jeon Jungkook?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Ketika Jimin menoleh ke Seokjin, berusaha menyusun kata untuk menjelaskan yang barusan ia dengar, Seokjin balik menatap dengan tatapan yang sama horornya dengan milik Jimin.

"Taehyung masuk rumah sakit." Bisik Seokjin pelan.

 **.**

"Anak itu _keukeuh_ ingin menyetir di jalan besar, _hyung_ , kamu tahu sendiri _'kan_ bagaimana Taehyung kalau sudah merajuk." Yoongi, yang rambutnya sudah tak karuan karena terlalu sering diacak setengah jam terakhir, membela diri soal Taehyung yang sukses menabrakkan van tua Yoongi ke trotoar.

Seokjin mengerutkan hidung, tidak puas akan jawaban Yoongi. "Kalian menabrak orang lain, Yoongi."

"Setidaknya kami _gak_ membunuhnya."

Jimin menyaksikan perdebatan dua 'kakak-kakak-an'-nya itu dengan senyum kecil, lumayan lega karena Taehyung baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang terluka parah karena kejadian ini (itu kalau mobil Yoongi tidak dihitung, karena, serius, Jimin heran bagaimana Taehyung berhasil meluluh-lantakkan seluruh bagian depan mobil saat yang ditabraknya hanya trotoar dan lampu jalan).

"Lalu dimana bocah yang tertabrak itu?"

"Dia _gak_ tertabrak, _hyung_ , hanya sedikit _keserempet_." Yoongi mengoreksi sambil menunjuk ke tirai yang memisahkan kamar rumah sakit ini jadi dua.

"Tetap saja kita harus ganti rugi." Seokjin bersikeras.

"Aku berani taruhan dia _gak_ berdarah setetes pun," Yoongi merengut saat mendengar kata 'ganti rugi', mungkin karena dia sudah lebih dulu pusing memikirkan biaya bengkel, "selain fakta kalau dia baru saja kehilangan sekotak cokelat, aku yakin dia _gak_ butuh ganti rugi."

Jimin jadi ingin tersenyum diatas semua kekacauan ini, karena dia tiba-tiba teringat tentang _Phantom's chocolate_ yang seminggu lalu ia ceritakan pada Jungkook. Hm, Jimin harus benar-benar beli sekotak dan mengirimkannya ke Jungkook segera setelah Jimin tahu alamat anak itu.

"Hush! Jangan keras-keras, kamu bilang bocah itu ada di balik tirai ini!" Seokjin meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan dengan suara jauh lebih lirih, seolah-olah yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya adalah rahasia besar, "dan mari berharap kalau cokelat yang dia bawa bukan edisi terbatasnya Phantom karena harganya mahal _banget_."

"Emm, sebenarnya wajah si bocah saat tahu cokelatnya hancur terlindas lumayan mengerikan, _sih_. Seolah-olah kami baru saja membakar semua orang yang dicintainya atau semacam itu."

"Tuh, _'kan_! Bagaimana kalau ternyata itu memang edisi terbatas yang super-lezat, super-nikmat, dan SUPER-MAHAL?!"

" _Hyung_!" Yoongi memutar bola matanya, "memangnya bisa semahal apa _sih_ -,"

"-sekotak cokelat itu?"

Jimin tersentak. Suara Yoongi baru saja muncul di kepalanya, diikuti suara dengusan yang sudah terlalu familiar. Jimin melirik Taehyung yang matanya terpejam dan bulu matanya menyentuh bagian bawah mata—terlihat seperti orang yang tidur dengan sangat nyenyak ketimbang pingsan karena kecelakaan. Tiba-tiba teringat dengan 'bocah yang ditabrak', Jimin mulai berpikir kalau yang ada di balik tirai putih itu bisa saja Jeon Jungkook— _soulmate_ -nya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jimin menyibak tirai di tengah ruangan, mendapati seorang cowok berambut hitam dan luka gores yang masih baru di pipi kiri.

Samar-samar Jimin mendengar Seokjin menjeritkan, "Jimin! Kita belum berdiskusi tentang harga cokelatnya!" di balik punggungnya, tapi mata Jimin sudah terlanjur bertubrukan dengan mata si cowok (yang sangat hitam, omong-omong, Jimin sampai harus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau warna matanya memang sehitam itu, bukan karena dia punya lubang di tengah-tengah sklera).

"J-j-jungkook?"

Si cowok memandanginya lekat-lekat dengan matanya yang lebar dan tiba-tiba saja keputusan Jimin menyeberangi tirai ini jadi tidak terlihat hebat sama sekali.

Setidaknya sampai cowok itu memuntahkan, "Ya?" dengan ragu-ragu.

"Jeon Jungkook?" Jimin bertanya lagi, memastikan. Mungkin dia terlihat seperti orang aneh dan bodoh dan gila di saat seperti ini tapi halooo, cowok yang ada di depannya ini bisa saja belahan jiwanya dan wow, dia lumayan tampan.

Bukan Jeon Jungkook seperti yang selama ini Jimin bayangkan karena dia tidak punya _eyeliner_ tebal di sekitar matanya dan dia tidak mengenakan gelang-gelang besi atau rantai di celana _jeans_ -nya. Alih-alih, cowok ini punya gigi depan yang lebih besar dari seharusnya, dan ya ampun, kalau itu bukan hal terimut yang Jimin lihat setahun terakhir ini (tahun lalu Jimin bertemu Kumamon asli, oke?) maka Jimin tidak tahu lagi apa yang bisa.

"Siapa… ya…?"

Oke, melihat dari wajah _ngeri_ yang dipasang, sepertinya Jimin sudah ternganga cukup lama sampai kelihatan menyeramkan. Tapi, astaga! Biar diingatkan lagi, ini Jeon Jungkook!

"Oh, hai, Jungkook." Jimin melambaikan tangannya sambil menutup kembali tirai, menghiraukan tatapan 'anak-itu-gila-kah' dari Yoongi dan Seokjin. Mencoba tersenyum menenangkan yang mungkin tidak terlalu berhasil karena muka Jungkook penuh ketakutan sekarang dan, _well_ , Jimin tidak menyalahkan dia, _sih_.

Melihat Jungkook diam saja, Jimin jadi ingat kalau dia belum memperkenalkan diri dan _tentu saja Jungkook tidak tahu kalau kamu adalah soulmate-nya, Bodoh_.

"Uh… _well_ … aku- em, jadi begini," Jimin memulai, berdo'a semoga penjelasannya berjalan lancar dan Jungkook berhenti menatapnya seolah-olah Jimin semacam badut yang berkeliling sambil membawa kapak yang berdarah, "aku tadi sedang duduk di café dengan seniorku di kampus, menunggu temanku yang selalu datang terlambat karena dia bilang dia latihan menyetir padahal aku tahu dia hanya sedang pedekate dengan seniorku yang satunya lagi, dan-,"

Jungkook benar-benar menatapnya seolah-olah Jimin baru saja melahap sepuluh hamburger sekaligus tanpa mengunyah atau semacamnya.

"Intinya, ternyata kawanku tadi menabrakmu dan membuatmu masuk rumah sakit dan karena dia masih tergeletak di ranjang sebelah, aku berinisiatif untuk datang kesini meminta maaf atas namanya tapi kemudian kedua seniorku yang tadi kusebutkan bertengkar tentang harga cokelat yang kamu bawa sebelum tertabrak dan aku sempat berpikir, _wow kebetulan sekali aku dan soulmate-ku baru saja bercerita tentang cokelat edisi terbatas lalu sahabat baikku menabrak orang yang membawa cokelat yang sama,_ maksudku, wow, dimana lagi kamu bisa menemukan takdir semacam ini, _'kan_? Tapi setelah itu aku mulai mendengar suara seniorku di dalam kepalaku yang hanya mungkin terjadi kalau _soulmate_ -ku juga mendengar mereka dan tidak ada orang lain di ruangan itu selain kami bertiga dan Taehyung, tapi Taehyung tidak mungkin jadi _soulmate_ -ku karena, ew."

Jungkook masih menatapnya seolah ia baru saja memuntahkan kesepuluh hamburger ke lantai rumah sakit.

"Lalu aku pergi kesini menyebutkan nama _soulmate_ -ku dan kamu menjawab seolah-olah itu memang namamu dan aku tidak bisa berhenti berpikir: _wow, soulmate-ku tampan sekali_ , dan- uh," Jimin baru sadar ia terserang panik mendadak dan berakhir menceritakan hal-hal tidak penting dan Jungkook seratus persen pasti menganggapnya aneh, "aku suka tindik telingamu."

Jungkook membuka mulutnya, terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi menutupnya lagi. Mata hitamnya tidak lepas dari Jimin, membuat yang dipandang ingin meleleh jadi cairan _slime_ ke lantai dan melata keluar ruangan.

"Jadi…," Jimin mengangkat tangannya lagi, melambaikannya ragu-ragu, "hai, _soulmate_."

" _HYUNG_!" Jungkook tiba-tiba berteriak, Jimin harus berpura-pura ia tidak lompat di tempat karena kaget. "Jiminnie- _hyung_ ~!"

Ekspresi Jungkook berubah menjadi jauh lebih cerah, matanya melengkung dengan kerutan di sekitarnya dan senyumnya mengembang, mengekspos gigi depannya dan Jimin rasanya ingin mati saat itu juga.

"Padahal aku sudah putus asa karena tidak jadi menemuimu!" Jungkook berkata lagi, terlihat terlalu bersemangat untuk orang yang baru saja diserempet mobil.

"Menemuiku?" Jimin masih berdiri di tempat awalnya, agak tidak percaya kalau cowok dengan otot lengan sekekar ini adalah _soulmate_ -nya.

" _Hyung_ bilang aku harus menghampirimu di kampus, jadi aku melakukannya hari ini karena aku hanya tahu kalau setiap Jum'at _hyung_ akan ada di café depan kampus," Jungkook mulai menjelaskan, senyumnya masih belum hilang dan Jimin merasa bangga karena itu berarti Jimin tidak mengecewakan, "tapi aku malah hampir tertabrak dan cokelat yang harusnya untukmu terlindas mobil."

Jimin tersenyum lebar, akhirnya berani mendekat setelah mendengar Jungkook bicara karena walaupun wajahnya terlihat asing tapi Jimin tidak mungkin salah mengenali aksen Busan yang 'sangat Jungkook _nya_ '.

"Siapa yang tahu ternyata orang yang menabrakku adalah sahabatmu."

Jimin hanya terkekeh kecil, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk berterima kasih pada Taehyung setelah dia sadar nanti.

"Tapi, _hyung_ ," Jungkook memulai lagi, tipikal Jungkook yang sudah empat bulan Jimin kenal, "aku tidak tahu _hyung_ bisa segugup dan secerewet tadi. _Hyung_ tidak begitu ketika kita pertama mengobrol."

"Itu karena aku tidak menatap wajahmu saat kita pertama kali bicara," Jimin membalas, kembali ke karakternya yang biasa karena ini Jungkook yang ada di depannya dan Jimin tidak perlu berpikir tentang _first impression_ atau semacamnya. "aku senang sekali waktu tahu kamu _gak_ punya tindik di bibir."

Jungkook mendengus, sesuatu yang Jimin sudah biasa dengar tapi baru pertama kali lihat. "Oh, ya?"

"Ya."

"Aku juga senang," Jungkook tersenyum lagi. "waktu tahu _hyung_ lebih imut dari yang kubayangkan."

Jimin diam saja, sebenarnya jengkel karena, _apanya yang imut kamu belum tahu saja kalau aku punya enam kotak di perutku_ , tapi Jungkook tersenyum karena itu jadi Jimin membiarkannya untuk kali ini.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

" _Hyung_ , jadi kita pacaran atau bagaimana? Maksudku, kita sudah bertemu dan sama-sama tahu kalau aku satu-satunya untuk _hyung_ dan _hyung_ satu-satunya untukku, jadi kita tidak harus melakukan apa-apa lagi selain menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya, _'kan_?"

"Sssst."

"Tapi, _hyung_ , aku bahkan menghapal satu album IU untukmu."

"Diam, Jungkook."

" _Hyung_ tidak asyik, harusnya aku cari _soulmate_ yang lebih baik."

"Jeon Jungkook, kalau aku sampai diusir keluar kelas karena kamu _gak_ berhenti bicara dalam kepalaku-,"

"Bilang dulu _hyung_ mau jadi pacarku!"

"Ck."

"Wooow, mungkin aku memang harus cari _soulmate_ baru."

"Diam, Jungkook."

 **.**

— **FIN—**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

A/N :

 _struggling to find the exact point of this fic. damn me and my moody-self._

saya gak sepenuhnya puas dengan ini dan sudah berkali-kali mencoba menulis ulang bagian yang agak gak sreg, tapi ceritanya malah jadi aneh (bukan berarti versi yang saya publish ini gak aneh sih, tapi kalian tahu lah maksud saya).

 _like, this is a 7k words of jikook fic_ tapi momen jikook-nya malah hanya muncul sebanyak _1.5k_ _or something_. _sorry for that, gengs._

.

oh, dan _shout out_ buat **cherryl** yang review-nya selalu menggugah hati (lol, bahasa saya emang sering alay). kak **allsoo** tersayang, **tatacwt** , **gummy smiled** , dan temen baru **clutcha**. love ya!


End file.
